


Revengers United

by Orca478



Series: Revengers United [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Also Venom, Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Thor (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cousin Sharon Carter, Deadpool is here because he is Deadpool, F/M, Gamora Lives (Marvel), Hero Loki, IronQuake, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Protective Vision (Marvel), Ragnarok, Revengers, Stan Lee Cameo, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony and Valkyrie friendship, Uncle Nick Fury, Vision (Marvel) Lives, because why not, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After Steve left him stranded in Siberia, Tony was sucked in by a portal and taken to Sakaar. Because he took a liking to him, Tony now works with Valkyrie as a guard for the Grandmaster.Then Thor shows up, and later, he meets Daisy who also ended up there. Oh and also Bruce is also trapped in here, and Loki is alive.The 6 individuals decide to escape Sakaar, forming the Revengers.Now, the Revengers must face the threats of Hela. The Kree, the Rouges, and finally, Thanos. Will the new team prevail ? Or are they destined to fall ?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Alphonso ''Mack'' Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Cooper Barton/Harley Keener, Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Laura Barton/Sharon Carter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Loki & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Mantis/Vision (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, One sided Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Scott Lang & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Thor, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Thor, Tony Stark & Eddie Brock, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & T'Challa, Tony Stark & Thor, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson, Valkyrie & Daisy Johnson
Series: Revengers United [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027072
Comments: 77
Kudos: 201





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikol_Nikiforova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Nikiforova/gifts).



> I have worked on this for so long ! Since August I have been working on this, and it's finally done ! 
> 
> I need a little break to make the ending of Unite the League, so I decided to get started with this. 
> 
> Nikol Nikiforova suggested this idea when I was updating "Lord Blue and Lady Purple" and I fell for it. It was brilliant. 
> 
> Once again Tony is the main character, but he is sharing the spot light with all the Revengers. 
> 
> This work is no cannon to any movie that came after GOTG Vol 2. It is cannon for the first 4 seasons of AoS. However, they weren't taken to the future in the ending, they were taken just to space. 
> 
> As always, not friendly to Steve and his team. They are idiots. They are also the only characters we are gonna bash in here (except Scott and Bucky of course, it's friendly to them.) oh and Sif, we are bashing her as well. Everyone else is friendly.

Tony didn't know where he was.

He remember yelling at Rogers as he left with Barnes. Still feeling the adrenaline of the man's betrayal and the fight that followed it. 

Rogers. He can't believe he fell for that man's tricks. He, despite Rogers not being the nicest to him, still thought that he was a good man, a hero. 

Now he, and the world, learned the truth the hard way. Rogers only really cares about what he wants. He craves for attention, for being seen as a hero, but doesn't actually care for the people he is supposed to be saving. 

But as much as he wants to hate Rogers right now. There is another problem in hand. 

He is not in Siberia, or in a hospital bed. No, he is......in who knows where. 

"Fear not, for you are found." A computer suddenly said. "You are home, and there is no going back. No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown. It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you. But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here, you are loved."

"What the hell ?" 

"And no one loves you more, than the Grandmaster. He is the first lost, and the first found." 

The Grandmaster, cosmic gateways oh god. 

He is not in Earth anymore. 

"The Grandmaster is the ruler of Sakaar, and the father of the Contest of Champions." 

Where the hell did he end up in ? How the hell did he end up here ? 

"Congratulations, you are about to meet the Grandmaster ! Prepare yourself, prepare yourself, prepare yourself. Prepare yourself, prepare yourself." 

"No no no. This wasn't supposed to be like this !" a male voice said. "Bring him here, oh man what a shame." 

Suddenly, Tony was brought out of the tunnel. 

In front of him, was a man with grey hair, and something blue in his skin. In his side, there were two woman. One is white and fat, the other is black and looks like she could easily kill him.

The man putted his face in his hands. 

"Oh man, why, just why. Topaz ? Where is my cousin, he said he would fix it." 

"He has disappeared." A woman, the white one, said. 

"Then find him, because he just made me shame myself." 

The man then turned to Tony. 

"Oh man, I am so sorry about that. I wanted to leave a great first impression. My most sincerely apologies. My name is Grandmaster." 

So he is the ruler of this world. 

"Who are you ?" Grandmaster asked again. 

"Tony." 

"Tony. Tony, I like that name." The man smiled in a strange way. "So, Tony. Are you a fighter ?" 

"Eh....yes ?" 

"Good good. This is awesome ! Look, I run the Contest of Champions, a little friendly competition. A competition that you might join. Eh, I have some videos, just wait and I show you how it looks." 

The Grandmaster took out some holograms, and Tony gasped in horror. 

He is gonna fucking die.

He stands no chance against this monsters. 

"And wait until I show you my champion, he is....." 

"Wait !" Tony cleared his throat.

Immediately Topaz handed the Grandmaster a stick. 

"What ? Topaz come on. How many times I have to tell you. Interrupting is not a capital offense. I want to hear what our new friend has to say." 

All eyes turned to him. 

"Look, Grandmaster, sir. I am a fighter....but you know what else I am, a mechanic." 

"A mechanic ?" 

"Yeah a mechanic. It seems you need one, I could fix that tunnel if you give me a chance." 

The Grandmaster looked at him with a serious face. 

Shit, there you go Tony, you fucked up. 

But then.....

"Release him." 

"What ?" Topaz asked. 

"You heard me, I want to see what he can do. We need good mechanics here." 

So Tony was released, and taken to the tunnel he came into. 

"Now, show me what you can do in...let's say 3 hours." Grandmaster said. "I am really looking forward to it. Oh and, 142 here." He turned towards the other woman. "Will stay and watch you, ok ? good, perfect, see you in 3 hours." 

Tony sighted as he left. 

"Ok then. Here we go." 

"Oh, look at the video, we didn't have video before ! and my figure, my perfect figure, it's so perfect. Oh I am so happy !" The Grandmaster said happily. 

"So.....are you happy ?" Tony asked quietly. "Do I get the job ?" 

"Of coruse you do ! Oh man. If you did this in 3 hours only, I can't wait to see the rest. I am super excited ! You got the job my friend, welcome to Sakaar. Now....now I need to figure out where you can stay. I won't let you go to the cells the other warriors are. No no no, you deserve more. I need someone to room with you...." 

"I'll do it." 

The woman that watched him. 142 apparently. Spoke for the first time. 

"Oh 142, you are so wonderful. You are the best. I will compensate you this in units. And free pass to the bar, I know you love it." 

He turned to Tony.

"Welcome to your new home." 

Tony was taken to the place that he is staying. 

"Sorry about the whole. guard thing." 142 said. "I don't speak in front of the lunatic." 

"It's ok. 142...." 

"Valkyrie. That's my name. The Grandmaster always forgets it." 

"Well, thank you for welcoming here." 

"Eh. It was a matter of time until I was forced to share with someone. Better to have a choice. Also, you seem like a good guy, impressive work." 

"Thanks." 

He didn't really want to talk. He was thinking of home. 

Valkyrie took out two bottles and gave him one. 

"Here. You need it." 

"What is it ?" 

"Drinks. It's useful when you arrive here. Trust me I know." 

"Is there no way out really." 

"Not one that doesn't lead to death. Sorry." 

Oh man.

He is truly trapped in here. 

Rhodey, Pepper, Vision, Peter..... 

It seems he won't be seeing them in a long long time.


	2. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reunites with Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, we are sparing Thor from the, where is Tony, pain. They are gonna meet up right now. 
> 
> I don't see many pics about Tony and Thor friendship. so that's why I love making it. After all, they are my number 1 and number 2 favorite MCU characters respectively.

6 months.

That's how long Tony has been in Sakaar. 

6 months without been able to contact Rhodey or Pepper. 6 months without seeing Vision, FRIDAY, or the bots. 6 months without being able to search for Bruce or keep a watch for Spiderman. 

6 months without seeing the people he called family. 

It could be worst, he could be in a cell.

At least his mechanic side is happy with the work. There is some truly amazing things in here. And the Grandmaster is pleased, and a pleased Grandmaster, means Tony gets to enjoy more stuff. 

Also Valkyrie. They became very good friends during all this time. In her words, they are the only sane people in this shit whole. Although Tony really thinks she could work on her drinking problem, yet he is to afraid to say it. 

When she told him of her origins, he will admit, he was surprised. 

"Wait, so you are Asgardian ?" 

"Yep. Since when did Terrans knew of Asgard ?" 

"Since the Princes showed up. Thor and Loki. Did you know them ?" 

"Nope. What about you, are they your friends ?" 

"Thor is. Despite a little incident, he always got along. Loki on the other hand, well he did try to kill me and take over my planet, so my opinion of his isn't the best. But Thor insisted that there is more going on, that his brother wasn't like that. So who knows. Thor said he is dead anyway." 

"Hm. What about the other one ?" 

"The other one ?" 

"The Sister, Hela ? Hasn't the Prince mentioned her." 

"Wait, hold up hold up. You are telling me, that Thor has a sister !" 

"Well......knowing Odin. He probably doesn't even know. Dickhead loved to keep secrets. And Hela has been trapped in Hell for so long, yeah I am willing to bet that the Prince has no idea who is she." 

That made sense. Thor isn't a good liar at all, and something like having a sister, it's something that no one will hide easily. 

"Trust me, she is way worst than whatever this Lacky did." 

He told her about the Avengers, and how they were runned by Rogers. 

"Seems this Rogers guy ran things like a tyrant." 

"Yeah, it was his way or the high way. I wished I had seen it sooner." 

"Well. If we ever, and that is a big if, get out. I can deck him for you." 

She wasn't the only friend he made here thought, the others were quite surprising.

One day the Grandmaster sent him to fix something in the prisoner cells, he was afraid of that. This guys most be super rude and deadly, and his Asgardian companion can't be here, as she is dealing with the still unknown champion of the Grandmaster. 

Turns out, the prisoners were quite friendly. They didn't try to plummet him, but they made friendly conversation. 

"I am Korg of Korona, I am kinda the leader here." Korg introduced himself. 

"I see that. you must be the toughest one." 

"Toughest ? Oh no. I am just a standard fighter. I am the standard guy. Doug here is the toughest, he is about to fight the Champion. But between us, he is a dead man." 

So where things awful, no. They could certainly be worst. But still, this wasn't home. He still misses everyone, yet it seems there is no way out. 

Until one day. Tony met a familiar face he didn't expect to see. 

He was working in the cells, when he heard that familiar voice. 

"Hey, let me go ! arr." 

And then, the door came in, and a familiar blonde man was thrown into the place. 

"Thor ?" 

Thor turned around at his voice. 

"Friend Tony !" Thor said in his happy voice. He grabbed him with his big arms and carried him around. 

"I am so happy to see you !" 

"I am happy to see you too Point Break." 

"Wait a minute. No I am not so happy, why are you in this hell hole ? How did you even end up here ?" 

"Well...." 

He wondered that for a long time. Valkyrie then explained him, that the Grandmaster could open random portals into other worlds, so he could expand his empire even more. 

"I see. I met the Grandmaster. Scary man, he showed me this creepy video." 

"Yeah.....creepy video." 

"So tell me how is Earth, how is the team ?" 

"The team....is not doing so good." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Well, for starters Rogers decided to add Maximoff into the team...." 

"Wait wait hold up. He really did it, he added her !" 

"Yep." 

"But we said that she should face justice after it. She is the responsible for Ultron." 

"Yeah well Rogers didn't see it that way. He still blamed me for the incident." 

"But we have proof, and the Vision confirmed it." 

"Well, Rogers still doesn't like Vision. He didn't believe him, and got the rest of the team to side with him. But that's not all." 

So he told Thor about the Civil War. How Rogers carelessly killed for Barnes, the airport fight including Romanoff's betrayal and Rhodey's fall. 

"I thought lady Natasha had changed, it seems she didn't. The Son of Coul would have been disappointed." 

"There is something more. The thing that happened before I got here." 

"What is it ?" 

"Remember all those trips that Rogers made in private with Romanoff and Wilson, that we never questioned because he was our leader and friend." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, they were all to find Barnes." 

"Oh, but then, why hide it ?" 

"Because....he knew something he didn't want me to find out. And he knew that if you and Bruce, or Rhodey and Vision later, knew you would have told me." 

"What is that ?" 

"My parents....they didn't die in a car crash. Barnes killed them. Well, not him, Hydra forced him too, but still. Rogers didn't want me to figure that out." 

"And you learned in Siberia." Thor concluded. 

"I will admit I flipped out, punched Rogers in the face." 

"Heh, I killed the one that killed my mother. I would have done worst." Thor remembered that pain he felt, the pain he also felt recently due to Odin's death. 

"Barnes attacked me and it became a fight. I lost obviously and well, Rogers decided that I wasn't worth it. He left me behind, and now I am here." 

"That is such a disgrace ! One should never attack, and specially leave their teammates behind. Specially if they are grieving. And the Captain had no right to lie to you about that. I had my suspicions in the way he acted during the Ultron crisis, and how he defended the Maximoffs, but now I know. He is not the man we thought he was." 

"Yeah he isn't." 

"I suppose then I should break the cycle. I had a lot of time to think and reflect on myself in my time away. And I came to the conclusion I did many things wrong. I am sorry friend Tony, for my behavior when we learned of Ultron. It wasn't correct, and I have no excuse." 

"It's ok Big Guy, the apology is accepted." 

Thor smiled in return. 

"So how about you how has it been ?" 

"Like you. Not good. I learned that Loki, who is alive, has been posing as my father all this time. Then we went to Earth to meet this man that made me infinity bear, and then we met out father. He....he was dying. Loki and I had to say our goodbyes." 

"I am sorry Thor." From what Valkyrie said, Odin is a dick, but he is Thor's father. So Tony can give him his condolences. 

"To be frank. after the initial shock. I am not so....sad. I mean I am, but not as much as when my mother died. I learned things about my father that placed him in a bad light. But anyway, his parting words revealed, that I have a sister." 

"Hela isn't ?" 

"How do you know ?" 

"The person they have me rooming with, she's Asgardian. Apparently she met her, and it wasn't nice." 

"You got to present me to your new friend. But she is right, Hela is not nice at all. She attacked Loki and I, and sent us here." 

"Wait, Loki is here as well ?" 

"Yes. He managed to get in the good graces of the Grandmaster. So he is in the top." 

"Big mistake, everyone there ends up with the melt stick." 

"I had to see it, the smell was awful." 

Thor got up from the floor they were seating. 

"We must get out of here." 

"There is no way, he has everything well guarded, unless you defeat the so called champion." 

"Have you seen him ?" 

"No. Haven't gone to the fights." 

"Well, I am about to fight him. We need to go and safe Asgard from Hela. After that, I will make sure you go back to Earth." 

Earth....home ! 

Rhodey and the others. He does have a chance. 

But.... 

"Thor, listen big guy. I would love to help you out, that's what friends do after all. But I have been here for 6 months, and if we want to get out, we need more man power." 

"What about the Asgardian you met ?" 

"I really don't think she will help us." 

Thor started wondering what they could do, when...

"Mechanic." Topaz said as she entered. "The Grandmaster needs your help." 

"Sure, wha...what does he need ?" 

"A Kree Lord gave him a gift, a fighter. He wants you to talk to her, to calm her down." 

"Why me ?" 

"Because she is a Terran like you." 

Topaz then threw a woman into the cell, and closed the door. 

Tony and Thor turned to look at her. 

"Do you know her ?" Thor asked. 

"Never have seen her in my life." 

"Well.....maybe we got ourselves a new member of our plan." 

Tony got out his gauntlet and scanned her. 

"Oh lord." 

"What is it ?" 

"She is from Earth, but her power. My god she surpasses Rogers even. What in the world is she ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's Daisy. We now established our main friendship, now we establish our main pairing. 
> 
> The how she got here, is next chapter. 
> 
> I will say this, all 6 Revengers are the main characters. The story focuses on them. But Tony, Daisy, and Thor probably have a bit more protagonism than Bruce, Valkyrie, and Loki. They are still super important. 
> 
> The characters getting one shots this time are Stephen, T'Challa, Carol, Scott, and Peter. Maybe Bucky, but I am still not sure.


	3. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor meet Daisy, who is even more confused than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy time, you will learn what happened and how in the world she ended up here. 
> 
> Also, since the agents are not in the future. I need advice on what to do with Deke. He clearly can't be Fitz and Simmons' grandson, so, should he still be there, just not connected to them, or should we just remove him. Your choice.

She thought they would finally have a break. 

Adia was destroyed, Robbie took the Darkhold away. They were going to prison sure, but at least they could be in peace. 

Nope. The universe decided it wasn't enough. They somehow ended up in a room with a monolith, and then, they are in fucking space. 

First she has to save Phil, Mack, and Jemma from those alien things, they find May bleeding from he leg, badly, and there is no sign of Fitz. 

What could go worst ? Well about everything. 

A bastard saw her using her powers and reported it to the superior ones. The Kree, the bastards that brought Hive to the world. The ones that made her who she is. 

They separated her from the others, the last thing she heard was Phil yelling her name. 

She was locked up in a cell that she couldn't break out. Well she just has to keep trying. 

"We need to place a control chip, before she gets out go hand !" One of the guards yelled. 

"WAIT !" 

Both guards then turned to the voice. 

"Lord Kasius, I know you want her as a fighter, but she is too strong and...." 

"Zip it.....I want her as a fighter. But she....she might be worth something more." 

"What do you mean sir ?" 

"Her power. Is much more stronger than the other Inhumans, she is to dangerous to be kept here. But she might still be useful." 

He turned to one of the guards. 

"I want a ship to be ready, take her too Sakaar. The Grandmaster can contain her, and will pay a lot for her." 

"Yes sir." 

The guard left. Kasius turned to Daisy. 

"Dear. You will get the honor of fighting for me, in the greatest competion in the universe." 

"I will never fight for you." She spatted. 

"You will, if you want to live." 

He shocked her. The last thing she though was of the team, before everything went black. 

"I wonder." Kasius said. "What are you really ? No inhuman is this strong....." 

When she woke up. She was clearly in a different place. 

"Oh boy oh boy. This has been the best days ever !" 

She turned to see a man looking straight at her. 

"First, we get Sparkles, and now we get her ? And what did the Kree said ?" 

"That she is extremely powerful, and a good contender." 

"Oh man. What is your name dear ?" 

Daisy refused to tell him. She didn't like this man, gave her a weird vive. 

"They called her Quake." 

"Quake, Quake, so she creates quakes ? Awesome ! She will make a great fighter." 

"Just wait a dam second." Daisy tried to get free. 

"Sorry hon, those things are made for beings that are stronger. Don't worry you can let go off that steam in the arena." 

"I am not a fighting toy, I am not fighting to your own amuse." 

"Not even to get free ?" 

She froze at that. 

"You see. If you beat my champion, I will let you go whatever you want." 

"Fine then, bring on that champion." She always has to fight, one more won't hurt, she needs to get back to Phil and the others. 

"Excelent. You will have to wait for a bit though. Someone called for the fight first, after him you go. Eh, Topaz what is she ?" 

"Terran." 

"Terran.......oh I know. I got a great idea ! Where is my Mechanic." 

"He was fixing the cells again. He also is friends with the Spark guy aperantly." 

"Oh, I like making friends unite. Too bad Sparkles doesn't stand a lot of chance against my precious champion. Well, bring her to him, see if he can, calm her down a bit. She is so tense." 

"Yes sir." 

Daisy turned around, seeing all this new people that she never could imagine. 

One man however, caught her attention. It's probably just her mind....but he looks a lot like the guy that attacked New York, Loki. The asshole that killed Phil.....

She didn't find have time to figure it out, once again she was shocked and knocked out. 

"Her pulse is fine, she just received a strong shock." A mysterious male voice said. 

"Aye, I have felt them, they are not nice." Another man said. 

Oh man, who is she facing now. 

But when she opened her eyes....she has to be dreaming still, right ? 

Because in front of her, are Tony Stark, and Thor. 

Despite everything that has happened......can she fan girl a bit ? They are basically her heroes. 

Tony and Thor looked at each other. 

"Well, she is awake." Tony said. "No risk of anything damaged." 

He looked at her. 

"So, who are you ?" 

She had to make herself snap out of the trace. 

"Eh...Daisy Johnson." 

"Daisy Johnson. Well Daisy, I am Tony Stark, and the big guy is Thor." 

"Greetings son of......wait a minute. How can she be the son of John if she is a woman ? She is the daughter of John, not the son." 

"Thor buddy, it doesn't mean that. It's just her last name." 

"Oh. Earth and it's weird things, sometimes I still can't get them." 

Dam it, she should say something. She is in front of two Avengers.....two of the three that went missing. 

What is the Hulk gonna show up now ? 

"I...just want to say. Big fan of both of you. Team Iron Man by the way. Never a fan of Captain America," Nobody in SHIELD will ever support Rogers after what he did. Nor Romanoff. 

"So Daisy." Tony started, "How did you ended up in here ?" 

"I ah...I am a Agent of SHIELD and well a mission went very very wrong." 

"Wait, SHIELD is still around ?" Thor asked. 

"Yeah, they tried to make it back after some incident. Didn't like the new director personally." Tony said. "Fury didn't trust him either." 

"Yeah, we have tried to rebuild after what happened. Despite some doubts, Director Mace was genuinely a good man, he passed away before we came to space." 

"Oh well. This could either be good, or bad. Depending on who is running it." 

"Yeah. Fury had questionable methods. But his heart at least was in the right place, unlike the council's." 

"If it's run by a man like Coulson, it could be good." 

"Well." Daisy started. They are his friends right ? "You might be pleased to know that...the new director is Phil Coulson himself." 

Both man turned to her. 

"He's alive !" 

"Yeah.....not a pleasant way to return, but he is alive." 

"Well....that's news. Good news, wished to have know sooner." 

"Knowing him, he had a reason." Thor said. "I am happy to know he is alive." 

"Yeah..." 

"He wanted to tell you Mr. Stark, but things happened, some people wanted us and....." 

"First. Mr. Stark is my father, call me Tony. Second, I am with Thor, I trust he had his reasons, and I am glad he is alive. What I am trying to figure out, is how did...how many agents ?" 

"6." 

"6 SHIELD agents ended up in space." 

"Long story involving a man who's skull turns in fire, having to fight a crazy robot lady, and been inside a virtual reality." 

"The Framework." Tony said. "Fury consulted me on that, but we considered it too dangerous at the time, so it was scrapped." 

Oh if only Fitz had known at the time. Well, he did have good intentions, and he never wanted to build a virtual world, that was Radcliffe, and mostly Aida. 

"And a man that can make his skull on fire." Thor said. "Sounds like a legend my mother told me." 

"Well, anyway. We got caught by a strange man, and sent threw a monolith towards space." 

"Monoliths." Thor said. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. They were supposed to be destroyed." 

"Well there is one left." 

"So is Coulson here ?" Tony asked. 

"No. We were on a Kree station, but then their leader wanted to send me here, so here I am. How did you two end up here." She pointed at Tony. "You have been here since the Civil War ?" 

"Yep. A portal made by the Grandmaster took me here. Lucky for me the man saw me as a useful mechanic, so I avoided being locked up." 

"I was sent here by my evil sister." Thor said. 

"You have a sister ?.....By the way, I saw someone very similar to your evil brother." 

"Not very similar. It's him." 

"Anyway. I need to get out, and rescue the others." 

"Sorry Daisy, but we are just figuring out how to get out. The only way I know of, is beating the champion, and he is incredibly savage." 

"Not if I beat him. I am the God of Thunder !" 

So Thor is the other challenger. 

"Wait, I need to fight him, please I need to save my team. They are all I have." 

Thor looked sympathetic, but he didn't budge. 

"I am sorry, Lady Daisy. Asgard is under attack, my people are dying and as King I need to go safe them." 

She wanted to say something....but what could she. 

"Unless." Tony began. "We help each other out. You Thor, want to safe Asgard from your sister's army, for that we need people, and Daisy here has them. 3 is better than 2, so I say, you fight the champion, get us safe passage out of the place, then we pick up the SHIELD team, and we go safe Asgard." 

Saving Asgard....she has no idea how the others would react to that. No, that is a lie. Phil would immediately accept to help, that is who he is. The others would then join him. 

Besides getting to fight along side Iron Man and Thor, who would say no to that. 

"I agree to that." She said. 

Thor thought for a while.

"Yes, I see your point. We need to get a lot of people out, and help would be nice. I agree to this deal." He finally answered. 

"Great !" 

"Do you have a suit my friend ?" Thor asked. 

"Oh Thor buddy, you know me. The suit and I are one. I have one where I am staying." 

"Great." 

"What can you do ?" Tony asked Daisy. 

She just showed them her powers. Accidentally sending a rock man flying. 

"AAAAAAAH!" Korg yelled. "I just wanted to say hi !" 

"Ooops. Sorry." 

"That was.....awesome." Tony admited. "What was that ?" 

"I am something called, inhuman." 

"Inhumans..." Thor said. "I think I also heard of them before. Well, we can't talk to the past. Friend Tony,you said she will probably help us, but your friend here will be of a great help. Can you talk to her ?" 

"I can try, but once Val makes her mind, nothing stops her." 

"I see. You." He signaled Daisy. "And I must focus on survive in here. Once I defeat the champion I will retrieve you. We will meet with Friend Tony and get out of here." 

"Great. We have a plan. I will now go try to find the drunky. Thor, great to see you pal, Daisy, nice to meet you." 

Tony nodded and left the cells. 

Daisy looked as he left. 

"Wow." 

"Hehehe." Thor laughed.

"What ?" 

"It seems you have fallen for my friends' personality." 

"I...he...he is Iron Man. I am big fan, and now I am fighting along side him, and you, and..." 

"It's ok. I understand. Welcome to the life of heroes, it only gets more fun from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is right. Things are only gonna get more fun from here. 
> 
> Three out of six my friends. Now we need the three others to join, and we have the Revengers. Although I think at least one of the three remaining ones won't be as easy. He is a trickster after all. 
> 
> Next chapter. We are taking a look at Earth, and at various characters to see how things have been. 
> 
> Sadly that means we are having our first look at Steve.


	4. Down in (the Not so Good) Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things haven't gone as smooth in Earth since Tony went missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all. Happy Thanksgiving ! 
> 
> Our first look at Rhodey, Vision, and some others......including Steve :( 
> 
> Some have asked, am I abandoning Unite the League ? The answer is hell no. I am just taking a brief talk from it. Let's say that¡s what I'll do for bug stories for now on. Once they reach hlafpoint. I will take a short break, work on something else, and then go back. Unite the League will return soon.

The world is not the same without Tony Stark. 

Rhodey would think the world would know that, but they all chose to learn the hard way. 

No Tony means no more fancy products, no more great charity donations, and no more Iron Man, that last one should have been obvious. 

At least the world knows who to point their finger at. Steve fucking Rogers. 

Doesn't stop them from thinking that they are fucking right, or that everything happening to them is fucking unfair. Or from getting FUCKING PARDONED ! 

Yeah, President Elis had the great idea of giving Rogers and his cronies pardons because, without Tony Stark, we need to be as protected as we can. That is bullshit, the greatest one he has ever heard. The good thing is that the world agrees with him, and Elis faced the consequences by loosing the election so badly. Yet the damage is done. 

Well, there is one silver lining. Rhodey can cause some damage of his own now, and oh man, he is gonna do it. 

Rogers won't be returning to command, he will have to listen to Rhodey, and he is gonna fucking listen to him. 

And if he thinks he can make his team support him and outnumber Rhodey, well, Rhodey got his own team. 

Vision of course is here, and like Rhodey, he is pissed off. The poor android had been the one to reach Siberia, and find Tony missing. That made Vision feel rage for the first time. Any attachment he had towards the others, including Maximoff, is long gone. The rage that once filled JARVIS when Tony was hurt, now it's on him. 

FRIDAY is also here, and despite not being a physical body, she can strike a vengeance like no other. Romanoff is in for a surprise if she tries to hack her. 

There is the living deadly force known as Pepper Potts. who is ready to drown the Rouges in all the legal trouble she can get them. They thought their gear belonged to them ? That all they owned with Tony's money was theirs, well they are in for a rude awakening. She and Tony might have broken up, but they are still friends, and Pepper will make sure the rouges know that. 

Days after Tony went missing, Rhodey was visited by two new comers on his team. Nick Fury, and King T'Challa. 

The first one was no surprise, despite what it looked liked. Fury cared for Tony. He's his godfather for a reason, Maria Stark trusted him with her boy, and he didn't break that. Now the Rogues have to face the terrifying wrath of Nick Fury. Oh and he brought a also pissed of Sharon Carter with him. Carters value family, and Rogers will learn that soon. 

The King was a surprise. He though T'Challa only cared for Wakanda, but he read the King wrong. 

He was also in Siberia, and despite Rogers assuring him (desperately he noted) that Tony was alright. The man still tried to search for him in the bunker. Yet he found nothing. He even recorded everything from his arrival to the bunker to show him. 

He did gave Rhodey a good laugh when he showed him Rogers trying to get asylum in Wakanda, only for them to be rejected and kicked out by the Dora. 

T'Challa only gave asylum to Barnes, and Rhodey could understand it. There is no telling how much Barnes' minimal mental capacity played a factor in his actions. He still has to stand trial, but if Wakanda can do it so there is no triggers and no risk of the Winter Soldier showing up, then better. 

T'Challa however came for another thing. He offered Rhodey treatment for his legs. Despite the King not being at fault for his fall, he still felt he should help Rhodey. Which is why he is walking again. Princess Shuri is a wonderful individual. 

The Black Panther is still and Accords signee, but it's not a member of the Avengers yet. The man is still grieving his father, and assuming the throne. He should take all the time he needs. 

Yet the new Avengers do have two new members thanks to Fury and himself. Carol Danvers and Hope Van Dyne. Both Tony's friends. 

Carol was brought by Fury. She was formally under Rhodey's command in the Air Force before she went missing. She was also married to Rhodey's cousin Maria. Sadly the marriage broke apart after she became a space warrior, but they reminded in good terms. Fury kept contact with her in case Earth needed, and now that the galaxy is protected by some Guardians, she can protect her home. 

Despite the fact that Howard and Hank Pym didn't like each other. Maria and Janet Van Dyne were great friends, and therefore, so where Tony and Hope. Also, Hank might have not liked Howard, but he never had anything against Tony. When Hope asked fro the Wasp suit, Hank didn't object, and just made sure it would protect his daughter. 

Hope also brought Scott Lang into the table. The man is the only one that followed Rogers that Rhodey has in his heart to forgive. Rogers and Wilson manipulated him for their purposes. Something he saw after the airport. Lang didn't escape the Raft with Rogers, but rather stayed so he could deal with his problems the right way. He was sentenced to house arrest, but they are seeing if he can serve his time as an Avenger. 

Oh, and there are Peter Parker and Harley Keener, but Rhodey is not letting them close to the rouges. 

So, Rogers thinks he has something to fight with, well Rhodey has a counter force. 

He will shower the Rouges in his wrath, so hopefully when Tony returns, he won't have to deal with them. 

"Colonel." Vision knocked on his door. 

"Come in." 

Vision came in. He is trying to get better with the door things, which sometimes is leading to some scares.

"What is it Vis ?" 

"I justo recieved a message from Ms. Hill. She has retreaved the Rouges and it's on her way back here. Colonel Fury is already here to welcome them." 

Not the nicest welcoming in the world, but Rogers must know they aren't gonna bow to him anymore. 

"Ok. Make sure Fury doesn't leave me without some fresh meat FRI." 

"Will do Colonel." 

"There is something else." Vision said. "The Accords Council got a visitor after he saved Mr. Parker from an encounter with Electro. He is fine by the way and Mr. Hogan is with him." 

"Ok ?" He said once he knew Happy is with Peter and he is safe. "What did he want, who is he ?" 

"He said his name is Stephen Strange." 

Stephen Strange, as of the famous Doctor Strange. Rhodey heard he went missing after an accident. The only one that might have known is his girlfriend Dr. Christine Palmer, but the woman refused to speak. 

"He apparently is a Sorcerer now. And has offered his services to help contain Wanda if needed." 

"That is....that is fantastic !" If Maximoff went nuts, they finally have another thing to rely than Tony's protection bracelets. He started to build them when Maximoff constantly picked on his brain, and Shuri took the job of finishing them. 

"He however also said, he had an encounter with Thor, and from what it looks like, there might be some trouble." 

Thor ? Nobody had seen him since Ultron. The last time was they saw him was saying goodbye to Dr. Foster. So what did the God want ? 

"Alright Vis, thanks for informing me." 

Shit, what now ? Can't they catch a break ? 

"Agent Carter also reported, she has evacuated the Bartons and is bringing them to the Tower as we speak." 

Yeah, Barton should have really thought about his actions. His enemies took him going rouge, and the fact that Romanoff and Rogers leaked his address to the public, to get some old fashioned revenge. Lucky for him, when he showed up in the airport Tony had FRIDAY watch them, and Sharon managed to get in time. 

"That's a relieve. I am glad they are safe. Do you want to check on them, or be on the meeting with Strange ?" 

"Actually Ms. Van Dyne has already left to the safe house. I have decided to say here in case Wanda tries anything. You should go see Dr. Strange."

"Are you sure you want to be here when she comes ?" 

"Yes. Wanda tricked me enough, allowed my friends to be hurt under my watch, I won't allow that to happen ever again." 

Shit. Tony would be proud. 

The Rouges really have no idea what is coming for them....although that may be their case. 

Stephen has not been in public since the last party he attended as a Doctor. He remained either in the Sanctum, or in Karma Taj and only left to see Christine in private. Using his magic so nobody but her knew it was him. It also hid her, so to the public they were just two nobodies having a date. 

But after Thor and Loki's unexpected visit. He couldn't hide anymore. The Time Stone started acting once the Asgardians came, and he knew Odin was dying. This didn't spell anything good.

He also heard of the Rouges returning, and he knew he had to act. All of the lead Sorcerers, Wong and himself included, want Maximoff's magic out of her. Something like that created by the Infinity Stones should not exist. 

He was making his way to the UN building, when he had to stop to make sure young Mr. Parker didn't get fried by Electro. Honestly the kid should take a break. It is clear Stark going missing affected him.

Stark. Stephen only met him once in a gala. They got along as strangers and that was it. Yet he couldn't deny that the man is a hero. Him going missing has great consequences, consequences he doubts the rouges will ever realize until it hits them in the face. 

Well, other than controlling Maximoff none of that will be his problem. He will see how his deal with the council goes, and then what happens next. For now, he must focus on what Thor's visit my bring. 

"Mom, when can we go home ?" Lila Barton asked. 

"Honey. Ms. Carter is taking us to our new home." 

"But why can't we go back to the farm ?" 

"Because it's not safe." 

Cooper Barton just grunted. Somehow hating the man he formerly called Father even more. 

Sharon sighted in the cockpit. What in the world was Barton thinking, or Rogers and Romanoff by releasing the info. 

She wished she was there so she could either tell Rogers to stop, or snap some sense to him. She knows Fury and Hill tried, and god knows what would have happen if Fury didn't warn Tony before hand. Yet there is so much a man, an incredible one like Tony, can do. The damage was done. 

She didn't have the heart to tell them that FRIDAY confirmed their home was destroyed. 

A search for the criminals would start soon. Yet they can't send the best agents, because the are also missing. 

Seriously, first Thor and Banner, then Tony, and now Coulson and his team. What is it with everyone going missing ? Everyone that actually matters and people want. Wh couldn't Rogers and his crew just vanish, nobody would care.

The only ones left from Coulson's team are Hunter and Morse. Who they are trying to track down to get their aid. 

Yet, she can't focus on that. She has to get this family to their new home. A family that lost everything due to their horrible father/husband, and a man's selfish need of being a hero. 

She can't believe that she fell for Rogers' propaganda. While, despite what Romanoff thought, she never fell for him, she is a proud lesbian thank you very much, she did fell for the fact that he is Captain America. Which brought to her making the mistake of helping him. A mistake that probably made her cousin go missing. 

She will never forgive herself for that. She is lucky she is getting a second chance like Lang is. Now she will make good use of it, by making sure the man she once called hero, looses everything. 

Steve can't believe it. After 6 months of being in exile. They were finally going home ! 

Things didn't went the way he thought. He thought that after the Civil War, the people would realize the truth in his words and actions, and that they would come back to be Avengers.

It didn't happen. The world made sure they knew that they sided with Tony. Something Steve can't understand why. 

Then. Things went bad in Wakanda. He thought T'Challa had seen reason like Natasha and changed to Steve's side. Yet the man firmly remained on Tony's team. Kicking them out and only allowing Bucky in. 

Steve won't deny that it hurt that Bucky didn't contest that decision. He simply left with the King, and there was nothing Steve could do to stop him. Wanda tried to help him, but it ended with the Princess knocking her out for two days, and the Dora basically telling them that they overstayed their welcome. 

Life on the run was hard. Scott would have been useful, but he refused to come with them, deciding to stay in the Raft and go back home his own way. Something Steve heard he actually did. They were constantly running, sleep in uncomfortable motels, and having to spend days without eating. It was a nightmare. 

He held hope that Tony would hear the truth of his words, and bring them back to their home. Then Steve learned that Tony has gone missing. 

Clint and Wanda actually celebrated it, but Natasha told them that Tony going missing spelled trouble for them. Without him, there is nobody to bouch for their return. Not only that, they are actually blaming Steve for him disappearing, as Steve and Bucky are the last persons to have seen him. 

Steve can't believe people are actually blaming him for it. Some people agreed that Steve couldn't have done that.

Then. The Siberian Footage was released. By none other than Zemo, as the final step of his plan. 

And the people turned against Steve wildly, all backing Tony up. 

At least his team still sided with Steve. All agreeing that Tony shouldn't have acted the way he did, and that they will have his back.

Steve knows he can make sure he make Tony understand why Steve acted the way he did, and they can clear it up to the public. Bucky is innocent, and all Steve did was protect an innocent man. 

First thought, they have to find him. There is no better people to find Tony than Steve and his team. But they lacked the resources to do so. 

That's when the surprise of Hill coming for them. 

"How did you find us ?" Sam asked. 

"Becasue you have Stark tech, and Potts can track it. And you are all idiots." 

That's when they got the news, they were pardoned and going back home ! 

Hill informed them that things won't be as simple. There are rules that they have to follow, and their pardons come with conditions. One of them being that they sign the accords. 

Steve didn't like it, but he knows once they find Tony, they can make sure the accords go away, and they can get back to the way they were before. 

Hill refused to talk during the whole flight. Not answering their questions. Wanda got agitated, but Natasha calmed her down. 

Finally, after 5 hours, they were finally home. 

He expected either Rhodes or Vision to be there, but what he didn't expect was....

"Fury !" Clint said exited. Steve smiled. Fury must be here as their ally, things can finally get the way they were. 

Steve confidently walked out of the plane. His team behind him. They were a unit, a family that had been wronged and were finally back.

"Fury, it's so good to see you." Steve started. "We...." 

BAM ! 

Without warning Fury swinged his fist at Steve's face. Punching him. 

Steve fell to the floor in shock. 

"What ?" 

"I am gonna ask this fucking once." Fury said. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU IDITOS THINKING ?" 

Everyone went silent at the man's yell. 

"You know what, don't answer that, I know you weren't even thinking at all." Fury shook his head. "I should have known this was bound to happen, a team of superheroes lead by the same man that carelessly destroyed SHIELD. It was a disaster ready to strike." 

"With all respect sir." Sam stared. "This is not Steve's fault." 

"Yeah, all of this is on Stark. If he hadn't been such an ass then...." Clint started. Before his face met the same fate as Steve's and got punched. 

"Fury !" Steve yelled. 

"You should shut the fuck up Barton. You own Stark you know." 

"What in the world would I own that asshole ?" He spatted. 

"That Laura and the Kids are alive. After your actions some people attacked the farm, but Tony had FRIDAY keep watch at them, and she managed to get help to get them out safely." 

Clint froze at those words. His family got in danger....

"I hope you really enjoy the divorce papers in your room. Laura deserved better." 

He turned to Natasha. 

"I expected better from you Romanoff. Betraying Stark, really ?" 

"With all respect sir. I remind you, Tony Stark not recommended. The Avengers needed the best, and the best is Steve." 

"Are...Are you actually fucking kidding me. You actually believe that is the true report !" Fury yelled. 

Natasha froze at that. 

"The report was trash, it literally sucked ass. I threw it on the fucking fireplace after reading it. Coulson made the real assessment on Stark, and let me tell you, he had so much different things to say than you." 

Steve didn't understand. The report that Natasha made was not official, why, it described Tony perfectly. 

"But sir." Natasha said. "I don't understand how is my report wrong, Stark is a egotistical narcissist." 

"You and I are gonna sit down with a dictionary, and you are gonna read me the definition of those words. Stark is not like that at all, that Natasha, is you. You got ego problems, you are a narcissist, not him, you." 

Natasha had nothing more to say. The report she prided herself in, was ripped apart. 

"Just to know you made a copy of it to make yourself feel better is proof enough," 

Steve can't help but slightly agree on that. Still it doesn't mean Nat is like that. 

"As for you two." He signaled Sam and Wanda. "I got nothing to say to you. You are Rogers' blind followers, nothing more than obedient puppies. I hope you all remember that." 

Wanda stepped foward. 

"You dare to threaten us." She said. Her powers leaking. However, they diseapared as soon as they touched Fury's head. 

"What !" 

"You overestimated the force that is Tony Stark Maximoff." He smiled. "You all did." 

Fury signaled them to follow him. Steve and his team had no choice. 

"Now I am gonna make it very clear. Things are not the same as you left. Rogers, you are no longer the leader. Rhodes is." 

"WHAT !" His team yelled. 

"We won't follow anyone but Steve !" Sam said. 

"A puppy like always Wilson. You don't want to follow Rhodes. Then please tell Hill so she can take you straight to a prison cell. The pardons clearly said that you must follow the current leader, and after the shit he did, that won't be Rogers ever again." 

No one spoke after that. Steve couldn't believe it, if they don't listen to their rules, they go to prison. That is exactly why he fought against the accords. Yet now they have no choice. 

"What happened to the compound ?" Natasha asked. "It looks different." 

"Of course it does. Potts sold it to the UN." 

"What ! Pepper can't do that, this is our home !" Steve said outraged. 

"Do you have papers to proof it ? No, I thought so. This place belongs to Stark, he is not here, so Potts is the one that decides. She in fact cutting the funding S.I was giving us, which frankly, the amount of money five people were using is simply ridiculous." 

Steve had no words. No matter what the stupid papers said, this is their home. He will make sure Tony makes that clear to Pepper. 

"What about our stuff ?" Wanda asked. 

"If it was bought with your own money, they are in your rooms. But with Stark's money, given to charity." 

"But they were our stuff !" Wanda yelled. 

"Oh Maximoff. Rogers might be right, you are truly a kid mentally. No they weren't, they were Stark's gifts to you all, and seeing how you attacked him, we thought you didn't want them. You said you wanted Stark gone, then I hope you enjoy the hard life without him." 

The walked remained the same. They tried to make a compromise or contents the rules, and Fury didn't budge. 

Things got worst when they reached their rooms. 

"This are our rooms !" Clint yelled. "What happened to the others !" 

"Changed into offices." Fury said simply. "You want to live here, you get this." 

"But." Steve started. "We lived there." 

"Well you should have thought about that, before making Stark disappear Captain." Fury sneered. 

"Look sir. This can all easily clear up. My team and I are ready to go searching for Tony and...." 

"Rogers. You, and your cult. Are not going to search for him. You are never gonna interact with Tony ever again, not if many, including me, have anything to say. And if you force it, I will put a bullet in your head before you can even think. News flash, you all didn't win, you lost, and now you deal with the fallout." 

Fury went to leave after that. 

"Since when do you care so much for Stark ?" Natasha asked. 

"Because I care of my family, and that includes my godson." He said as he left. 

That made everyone freeze again. 

"Did you guys knew Stark is his godson ?" Sam asked.

"No...we had no idea. We thought Fury didn't like Stark, we didn't expect for him to actually care for him." Clint said.

There was nothing else to say. Everyone went to what they have to call room now to unpack.

Steve sighted frustrated. This wasn't a room worthy of a hero. Pepper and Fury should have never been this petty. 

No matter. Tony will appear soon, and once Steve speaks to him. Things will finally go back to the way they were. 

No more accords and stupid rule, just the Avengers saving the world under Steve's leadership. 

Yeah, things will get better, and then Bucky will return and things will be even better.

Steve is a hero, and heroes always win. 

"This is just a bump. Soon they will understand I am right all along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is as delusional as ever. We should change his name to Steve Delusiongers. Thinking he can just go back like nothing happened. This man has problems. 
> 
> Also, I am saying it now. There won't be any redemption this time for the Cap followers. As you can already see, Laura is being pared with someone else, and I got no plans to change Sam from the fan boy he is. This obviously doesn't apply to Scott and Bucky, they are good. 
> 
> We will get the scene of Stephen saving Peter in his one shot. 
> 
> Next chapter, it's Thor vs Hulk ! Also, Loki finally takes the stage. 
> 
> One more thing. I decided to reopen the survey for ideas. Because you all have great ideas, I want to see them all, and maybe write them. Now however, you can also request a long story, not just a one shot.


	5. I Told Them We Were  Friends !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor thought they were friends :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor vs Hulk time ! 
> 
> Everyone is in for a shock as yet another Avenger shows up in Sakaar. It's Destiny. 
> 
> Well, all the Revengers are finally showing up. But I must say, if you favor Loki over Thor.......you might not like this chapter's beginning. Don't worry thought, Loki is on a road towards friendship and happiness, oh and some love in the shape of WinterFrost, first he has to get to Earth though.

"Odin, may you find peace in the way beyond, and that all Allfathers join you on your travels." Thor said quietly. 

After things calmed down, Thor finally gave his father the proper respect he deserved after his death. Even after some revelations. 

Tony and Daisy stood behind him as he did. 

"Did you ever met him, Odin ?" Daisy asked. 

"No. The only Asgardians I've met are Thor, Val, and Loki. I do know how it feels." 

"Yeah.....my father was a dick, but in the end he had good intentions." 

"I thought my father was a crazy alcoholic, that killed my Mom but...." 

"Yeah. About that. Since you were gone, the footage of Siberia got released." 

"What !" 

"Phil thinks it was Zemo, in his last effort to destroy the Avengers." 

"I bet people took Rogers' side and see me as the attacker." 

"No. They all, we all, took your side. That video made it clear that Rogers is a dickhead." 

"Wow." He didn't expect that. "Even Phil ?" 

"He hasn't been a fan of Rogers since the Info Dump. No one in SHIELD likes Rogers or Romanoff, we lost friends because of that." 

"Huh." Seems things have changed in SHIELD.

"Well this is something I didn't expect." A new voice said. 

Loki.

Tony and Daisy immediately moved away from the new comer. 

Thor sighted and turned to see his brother. 

"Hurts doesn't it ? To think you were something, and it all turns out to be a lie." 

Thor just took a bottle and threw it at him, knowing it's an illusion. 

"Come on." Loki smirked. "You didn't really think I would come to see you, this place is hideous." 

Loki then turned to Tony. 

"But this is surprising. I never expected our next meeting to be here, Anthony. You still own me that drink." 

"And I see you are still a diva." 

"Hm." Loki grunted. "And who is this one." He turned to Daisy. " I didn't see her in Earth last time, and the power she possesses, it's huge." 

Daisy growled in controlled rage. This is the asshole that killed Phil, that made the man she considers a father pass threw all that pain. 

"What do you want Loki." Tony said. Thor is bent on been silent. 

"You know. I have become a great friend of the Grandmaster. Yeah we are so such good friends, that soon a little accident will happen, and then I will" He made rising signals with his hands. 

Thor threw another bottle. 

"You aren't seriously going back ? Did you even tell them what they are facing ?" 

Thor once again said nothing. 

"Our Sister, destroyed your hammer like a peace of paper. She is stronger than both of us, she is stronger than you, maybe she is stronger than the four of us." 

......

"Fine. I guess I will have to go at it alone." 

.....

"Will you say something.......SAY SOMETHING !" 

"What is there to say ?" Thor finally spoke. "You faked your own death, you stripped Odin from his powers, releasing the Goddess of Death. Is that enough or do you want me to go past the last two days." 

"You know. I haven't seen this champion he loves so much. But I heard he is incredibly savage. I placed a good bet against you, don't let me down." 

He turned to Tony and Daisy again. 

"So are you gonna be idiots or are you gonna join me in the top ?" 

"You know Loki." Tony didn't hesitate. "I don't know you, so I really can't judge you. But I think that you don't know what friendship means, and Thor here is one of my best friends. I am not leaving him alone." 

"Friendship, such a weakness. What about you dear ?" 

"Yeah. There is no way I am going with the man that made my father figure go in such pain." Daisy said. 

"Alright. Suit yourself." Loki said leaving. 

Korg came running with Meik. 

"GHOST !" He screamed kicking the door. 

"What a dick." Daisy said. 

Thor sighed. 

"He is not that bad. He has gone threw a lot. He is in pain, and I don't know how to help him. I also haven't been the best brother." 

"Yeah well, he did attack New York." Tony said. "I have no sympathy for him." 

"Actually. In my trips I learned that. Loki wasn't himself on the attack." 

"Wait what ?" Daisy asked. 

"He was brainwashed with the Mind Stone by a tyrant, the one that truly sent the Chitauri." 

"Wait.......Vision did say that the stone was telling him something about Loki, but we didn't thought a lot of it." 

"LORD OF THUNDER YOU ARE NEXT !" 

"It's time." Thor said. Patting his friends in the shoulder. "Be ready, we are leaving this place once I defeat that champion. 

Thor left threw the door. 

"Oh man." Tony said. 

"Hey, what did your Asgardian friend say ?" 

"She said no. It seems Loki is right about one thing. Odin could be dick, he did her dirty. Who knows maybe she'll change her mind. All it matters now, is this fight." 

Thor sat in a chair as they prepared him. 

An old man, a tag saying Stan in his shirt, came to him. 

"Now don't you move. My hands aren't like they were used to." Stan said. 

"By Odin's name you won't touch my hair, unless you want to feel my wrath." Thor said. 

Stan just laughed and opened his razor hands. 

"Please kind sir." Thor said scared. This man has power unlike anything in the cosmos. "Please don't cut my hair.....no.....NOOOOOOO!" 

The arena was set for the big event. 

Tony came with Valkyrie on her ship. 

"What do you think are his chances ?" 

"Knowing him. The Prince is most likely dead." 

Daisy walked with the other prisoners. 

"Is the champion really that strong ?" 

"Ask Doug." Korg said. "Oh yeah, Doug is dead." 

Loki sat in the couch as the Grandmaster got ready for the annoucment. 

"All right. Hi everyone !" The Grandmaster said. "What a show, what a night haha ! Let's be proud of the fighters, that died today. But now...this is it....the big event !" 

One door in the left side of the arena opened. 

"Our challenger, is a man that has the power of making sparks ! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Lord of Thunder." 

Thor came out. Showing his short hair.

"What the hell happened to his har ?" Tony wondered. 

"Yeah watch for his fingers, they make sparks. ALRIGHT ! This is it. Let's welcome him back !" 

The arena started shaking, as the Champion came in. 

"What can we say about him. He is special, he is the champion, he is undefeated, and he is my best friend." 

A giant door appeared. 

"Ladies a Gentlemen, here it is, the Incredible....." 

The door finally opened to reveal....

"HULK !" 

Thor saw this and.....

"YES !" 

Everyone in the arena stood silently. 

WHAT IN THE WORLD ! 

Hulk ! Hulk is here ! Bruce has also been here all this time ! 

"Hulk ? He....what the hell ?" 

"Wait, you know him ?" Valkyrie asked. 

"Yeah, he is my friend from Earth. How long has he been here." 

"He came 1 year before you arrived. If I knew you knew him, then I would have taken you to him." 

Oh man. This just got even stranger. 

Of course. She literally said that the Hulk couldn't also be here, and here he is ! 

Daisy still is wrapping her head that she met two Avengers, and now a third one shows up. 

Well, now she is glad she is not fighting. She might be powerful, but not that much to take the Hulk.

Loki got scared. He knows perfectly the power of the Hulk.

His brother now has many allies, maybe....

"I have to get off this planet." 

He went to leave, but the Grandmaster stopped him. 

"Hey, where are you going ?" 

Shit. 

"HULK ! HUUUULK !" Hulk cheered for the audience. 

Thor waved his arms happily. 

"Hey, hey, he is a friend from work." 

Hulk finally turned to Thor. 

"Where have you been ?" Thor asked. "Everyone thought you were dead." Thor said shaking his head. "So much has happened since I last saw you. I lost my hammer, like yesterday. Oh and our friend Tony is here as well, what a cosidence ! Hey Tony, look, its' Bruce !" 

Tony waved silently at Hulk. "Hey big guy." 

"Oh." Thor said again. "Loki is also alive. Hey Loki, look who it is !" 

Loki grunted when the Grandmaster looked at him. 

"Oh Bruce, I am so happy to see you." 

Hulk turned around. Looking at the crowd.

"Hey Bruce ?" 

"No Banner, Only Hulk !" Hulk finally said, attacking Thor. 

"Wait, it's me, Thor !" Thor said getting out of the way.

"Here we go." The Grandmaster said exited. 

Oh man. 

Tony doesn't have all the details, but he...is starting to create an idea. 

Bruce hasn't turned back since he got here, he has been Hulk all this years. 

"How do you know him ? Is he really from Earth ?" Valkyrie said. 

"Yeah...he can turn into a human like me, haven't you seen him like that ?" 

"Nope." 

That confirms it. 

Bruce told him that if he turned into the Hulk a lot, then maybe the Hulk would take over. That's why he and Fury only allowed Rogers to call Bruce for true emergencies. Not that the bastard understood. 

But he hasn't been Bruce for almost two years ? Is his friend still in there ?" 

Although he can also admit. He is glad Hulk got his own person now. Like Bruce, Hulk is someone good. 

The best thing for the two to make peace and coexist peacefully. Yet it seems they still have a lot of issues. 

Daisy didn't know how the hell this happened, but she is starting to get worried. Who will win, and what will each outcome lead too ?

On the other hand......Thor vs Hulk. This is pretty fucking awesome. 

"Wait, it's me Thor !" 

Thor doged as Hulk threw his axe at him. 

"Come on I don't want to fight you, you're my friend !" Thor said. 

Hulk ran and swinged his fist. Sending Thor flying. 

Hulk charged again, but Thor grabbed one of his weapons and threw him away. 

Thor had to calm him down, and he knows how.....he hopes. 

"Hey buddy. The sun is going down." 

He went to Hulk, who apparently calmed down. 

"Yeah, there it is. I am not gonna hurt you anymore." Thor said touching his hand. 

Those words reminded Hulk of Natasha Romanoff. 

Hulk HATES Natasha Romanoff. 

So he grabbed Thor and slammed him to the floor. 

"YES ! THAT'S HOW IT FEELS !" Loki cheered. "I am just a huge fan of the sport." He told the Grandmaster. 

The Grandmaster laughed. Finally things are about to get interested. 

Thor does regret what he has to do, but it's apparently the only way. 

"All right, screw it." It's time to fight. 

Hulk attacked, but Thor dodged and countered with his own punches. 

"Don't worry Bruce, I will get you out !" He said hitting Hulk in the face. 

Hulk roared and attacked Thor, who countered it again. 

"What's the matter, you are bouncing me I told them we were friends !" Thor said. 

Hulk just responded by punching him. 

Thor grabbed one of the massive hammers and attacked Hulk. Who just held it. 

"Hehe. Sorry." Thor tried.

Hulk grabbed Thor and threw him in the air. 

Hulk jumped in top of Thor and started to smash him. 

It seemed it was over for Thor but....

He suddenly had a vision of his father and. 

"AAAAAAAR!" He said hitting Hulk with a great lighting blast. 

Tony, Daisy, and Loki looked in wonder. 

"Wow. Thor really powered up during this years." 

"Since when did he could do that ?" 

"What in the world Brother ?" 

Thor looked at his new lighting powers. 

"Is this what Father said ?" 

He looked as Hulk charged at him. 

Thor charged back, and with one hit, he knocked down Hulk. 

"THUNDER, THUNDER !" The crowd cheered. 

Thor walked. Controlling his power. Even now, Bruce is still there, and he doesn't want to hurt him, or Hulk. 

But then....

Thor was suddenly shocked and knocked out. 

"What the ?" Tony asked. 

"You really thought the Grandmaster would just allow him to win. No ? After this, he will want to keep Blondie around." Valkyrie said. 

Tony watched as Hulk jumped to end the fight. 

This is gonna be harder than we thought. 

When Thor woke up. He was in a strange room. 

"What the ?" 

He looked around, seeing how big the room is. 

Then he heard a growl. 

Hulk watched him in the hot tub. 

"That's nice." Thor said. "Hulk in the hot tub. How long have you been like that ?" 

"Like what ?" 

"You know green.....and a bit stupid." 

"Hulk always Hulk." 

"Yeah......How did you get here ?" 

Hulk slashed the water. "Quinjet." 

"Yes, the Quinjet, where is it ?" 

Hulk walked out and....

"Oh...you are....yeah.....that is in my mind." 

"Quinjet." Hulk pointed. 

"Yes !" 

Hulk walked back as Thor looked at the quinjet. 

"Well well well. Look who we have here." Tony said. 

"TIN MAN !" Hulk said gently hugging Tony. 

"It's good to see you too Big Guy." Tony said. "I wished we could have met sooner. You look good." 

"Hulk happy to see friends. Hulk celebrates." 

Hulk went to grab food. 

"So, are you ok ?" 

"Yeah I am fine." Thor said. "But look." He pointed at the Quinjet. 

"Hm.....that could work." 

"We need to get Hulk to help us." 

"First, let him celebrate a bit, he has been alone for two years. Also, we need Daisy in here. Hey Hulk could you help us ?" 

"Huh ?" 

"Our friend is locked in the cells, can you get them to bring her here." 

"Hulk helps. Tony's friends are Hulk's friends." 

"Great thanks buddy."

They watched as Hulk called for the guards. 

"Things got even more interesting." Thor said. 

"Yeah, and something tells me this is not the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave the chapter exclusively for the whole Hulk vs Thor thing, as well as the Hulk and Tony reunion.
> 
> There wasn't a lot of Daisy in this one, because she just met Tony and Thor, and doesn't know Bruce. So she is not as attached to the issue. I do think she wouldn't have the best opinion of Loki, seen what he did to her father figure. It will take time for them to get along. 
> 
> The escape of Sakaar begins next chapter, it's divided into two parts. Then we will go back to Earth, then the rescue of Phil and his team. That is how it's gonna go.


	6. A Group of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just 4 fools far away from their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some friendship (real one, not Steve's delusional one) as the set up for the Sakaar escape begins !

"YOU KNOW HOW WE CALL YOU, WE CALL YOU THE STUPID AVENGER !" Thor yelled. 

"YOU ARE TINY AVENGER !" Hulk yelled back. Throwing an axe to Thor. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY ?" 

"YES !" 

Tony sighted. They had been in this for an hour already. 

He understands. Thor literally has received to many shocks today. His brother is alive, his father died, he discovers has a sister he didn't know of, and said sister is now slaying his people. The poor guy hasn't had a moment to catch his breath, as he just arrives here and has to fight Hulk almost immediately. Thor is finally venting. 

Hulk on the other hand, also has a point. Despite some like Tony loving the big guy, he didn't have the best reputation, and the incident with Maximoff left its scars. Hulk has been beloved here, is understandable he has some doubts on returning to Earth.

"Man, this is awkward." Daisy said. She had been brought here shortly after Hulk requested it. Poor her, she really has no idea what to think. 

"Yeah, well they have both gone threw a lot and are finally venting." 

"Oh trust me, I undersand. In SHIELD we have had....messed up times." 

"What can be worst than been sent to space ?" 

"Well. The Hydra issue, then some evil inhumans lead by my evil mother, then my psychotic ex boyfriend goes in a rampage before he is finally killed, only for an alien parasite to get in his body and goes in another rampage, brainwashing me to do his dirty work, and then killing my other ex boyfriend. Then we meet this guy called the Ghost Rider, a crazy robot lady goes loose and traps us in the Fraimwork to trap us, then we have to fight her with the Ghost Rider, and finally we end on space." 

"Wow...." 

"We all got problems. And I have vented like them as well." 

Tony sighted. He agrees, he has also had his issues. 

"You know what ? Earth does hate you Hulk." Thor said angrily. 

Instead of responding however. The green giant made an angry growl and pouted to his bed. 

Tony sighted, Thor did take it too far, something the god noticed as well. 

"Ok you two, time out." Tony said calming his friends. 

He sat in Hulk's bed, patting the giant in the back. 

Thor sighed. "I am sorry Hulk. I didn't mean it, Earth doesn't hate you, and nobody calls you the stupid Avenger." 

"It's Ok." Hulk said, understanding his friend didn't mean it. "Hulk is sorry too. Hulk is sorry for leaving friends behind." Hulk was angry at himself for being a bad friend. 

"It's fine big guy, after what Maximoff did, you had the right to be scared. Also it is not your fault you ended up here." Tony said. 

"Not just witch. Hulk hates Spider too." 

"Spider....you mean Romanoff ?" 

"Yeah. She pushed Banner to a whole. Called Hulk without Banner or Hulk wanting. " 

"That's why he got so angry at the lullaby." Thor said. Disappointed that most of the so called Earth's heroes were actually such disgusting people. 

"Yeah, it's no surprise Romanoff did that. For her is herself and herself alone." 

"Yeah. We need a new team." 

"Will Hulk's friends allow him on team ?" 

"Yeah, of course buddy." Tony said. 

"You are one of us." Thor said reassuringly. 

"Ok. Hulk will help friends get out and fight Thor's sister." 

"Great. Thanks." Thor said happily. 

"Eh, hello." Daisy said. Oh man, they totally forgot of her for a second. "So, are we gonna have a plan or what ?" 

"Yes. We are gonna get out !" Thor said. "And find the Quinjet." Thor grabbed a ball. "Hero style !" 

Thor threw the ball at the window....but it bounced back and hit him on the face. 

"Ow." Thor said. "Hero style !" Thor said smashing the window with his body. 

Hulk followed him. Jumping too. 

"Eh, are we gonna have to jump too ?" Daisy asked. 

"Nope." Tony said. Tapping his bracelets. 

A new Iron Man suit covered his body. Sakaar did have it's upsides." 

"Going down ?" 

"Oh boy." She tried to contain her exitment, and failed miserably. 

"Dam it, it's busted !" Thor said. "Those scavengers took everything useful." 

"Yeah, there is no way to fix this, not here." Tony said. 

Hulk sighted, punny Banner is needed here more than him. 

Hulk then started transforming back to Bruce. 

"Eh, guys." Daisy called. 

When Thor and Tony looked around. Hulk was no more, instead a panting Bruce laid in the floor. 

"Bruce ?" Tony asked. 

"AAAAH!" Bruce got spooked. 

"Wow, chill out buddy, chill out." 

"Tony, Thor ?" 

"Yes it's us." Thor said. 

"What, why am i wearing this pants ? and who is she ?" 

"That's Daisy, she's a friend." 

"Oh, hi Daisy." 

"Hey." 

"And Sokovia ? Did we saved it, is Ultron gone ?" 

"Bruce. That was......2 years ago." 

"2 years ago.....what the hell happened. Where are the others ?" 

Just then, a siren started sounding. 

"Loyal Sakaarians." The Grandmaster called. "That criminally seductive Lord of Thunder, and the woman with the wind powers, have stollen both my champion, and my mechanic. Go, celebrate my champion !" 

"Wind powers ?" Daisy wondered. This man is crazy. 

"Criminally Seductive GOD of Thunder." Thor growled. "We have to go." 

"Guys....where are we ?" Bruce said super confused. 

Meanwhile. Valkyrie and Loki were brought to the Grandmaster. 

"I am upset ! I am very upset." 

Both Asgardians sighted at what was coming. 

"Grandmaster I can...." Loki tried. 

"Hey, I am talking." 

Topaz handled him the melt stick

"Ok seriously Topaz, you have a problem." 

She grunted. 

"My precious champion, and my best, and only, mechanic are both missing. Your brother" He pointed at Loki. "I don't care of the adopted thing he is still your brother. And you, 142, brought both him, and the woman who helped him." 

"My dear old friend. If you give me 12 hours I can bring the 4 back to you." 

"I can do it in 2." Valkyrie said. 

"I can do it in 1." Loki countered. 

"Oh, you know, I woke up thinking of a public execution. But I like this game of who gets it first.....so go." 

"What have you done." Loki growled. 

"I don't answer to you Laky." 

He grabbed her wrist. 

"It's Loki, and you are gonna awnser to the Grandmaster." 

Valkyrie just punched him on the face. 

"Why would you." Loki got his knife."Help my Brother and his friends escape ?" 

"I don't help anyone." 

She once again attacked Loki. 

Then he saw her mark. 

"You are a Valkyrie ! Oh this is interesting. I thought you all died years ago." 

"Choose your next words carefully." Valkyrie threatened. 

"I'm sorry.....magic time !" 

The magic resulted in two things, Valkyrie reviving her past, and Loki receiving a bad beat up. 

"Ow, worth it." Loki said before darkness took him. 

"So we are in an alien planet !" Bruce said afraid. 

"Yeah, but you have been in one before." Thor tried. 

"Yeah one !" 

"Well now it's two. It's a new experience !" 

"Oh man.....and Steve really did all of that. He actually added Maximoff to the team ?" 

"Trust me I was equally as pissed." Tony said. 

"How did things go all that bad ?" 

"The Captain betrayed our friend Tony in a way that is disgusting and unforgiving. It's his fault he's here. Everything on Earth is his fault. As for me, that's my sister fault." 

"What did he do ?" 

"We will tell you when things are more calm." Tony said. 

"Oh man. And now we have to fight Thor's sister ?" 

"Yep." 

"Coast is clear." Daisy said as they began moving. 

"It seems Phil's training has really payed off." Tony remarked. "Now come on Bruce. We are gonna get you out of here, and you won't have to stress again." 

"Ok !" 

Just then green paint was thrown into Bruce's head. 

"Oh no." Thor said. 

"HULK !" The crowd cheered. "HULK ! HULK ! HULK !" 

"Ok, what do we do now ?" Daisy asked. 

"Blend in I guess ?" 

"Yeah, that won't work," She said pointing at the guards. 

"We need to disguise." Thor said searching for something. 

"Or you can come with me." 

They all turned to Valkyrie looking at them. 

"You guys suck at hiding." 

"Hey Val." 

"Hey Tones." 

"So....what's up ?" 

"Let's just say....I want to get out of here as well." 

"Who is she ?" Bruce asked. "She is so beautiful." He honestly hasn't seen a more beautiful woman in his life. 

"You are Hulk right ?" 

"Yeah, I am Bruce." 

"Dude, you are awesome" 

"Thank you." 

"We are almost here." Tony said. 

"You stayed here for 6 months, with her ?" Daisy asked. 

"Yep. Drinking buddies." Valkyrie raised her fist at that. "But don't think anything, we are just friends." 

Daisy wasn't thinking anything.....right ? 

Iron Man is just her favorite hero, she is just imagining things. 

Although Tony has impressed her.....shut up Daisy ! 

"Ok here is the thing." Valkyrie said. "I thought I could run here, and drink to death. But....yeah, that is not working. I want to die putting my sword threw that witch. So, I want to be in the team." 

"Great." Tony said. 

"Does it have a name ?" 

"Yes. We are called." Thor stood proudly. "The Revengers." 

......

......

......

......

"The Revengers ?" Valkyrie asked. 

"Yeah. Well we all want revenge. Tony wants revenge on Rogers, Daisy on the Kree, me and you on Hela, and....Bruce do you want revenge ?" 

"I haven't decided yet."

"Hm. Ok......Oh, and I got a peace offering." 

She opened the door to reveal a tied up Loki. 

"Surprise." He said sarcastically. 

Thor threw another bottle at him. 

"Ow." 

"Just had to be sure." 

Bruce looked at Loki. 

"Hello Bruce." 

"So, last time I heard, you died. What are you up to now ?" 

"It depends from moment to moment." 

"So." Valkyrie said. "You said you need to go to a Kree sector, before going to Asgard. Do you remember how it looked ?" 

"Eh, it was one inside a giant asteroid. Ran by a guy named Kasius." Daisy said. 

"Oh, he and the Grandmaster always make deals. Well we just need to take the big portal" She pointed at it. "The Devil's Annus." 

"The Devil's Annus ?" Bruce said with his mouth fool of food. 

"Oh, is it good, haven't eaten in days." Daisy said. 

"Yeah, come and try it." 

"So we can take the portal, reach the Kree, and save Phil and co. What next ?" 

"When we are saving them, we can also steel a jump engine, and make a jump to Asgard." Thor said. 

"We got a problem then. My ship probably won't last the portal, and it has no place for a jump engine." 

"So we need another one. I have worked on some of the Grandmaster's ships, but I don't know which one we can use." 

"If I can say...." 

Daisy quaked Loki before she could speak. 

"Wow. You are awesome, I like you." Valkyrie said. 

"If I can say." Loki snarled. "The Commedor, the Grandmaster's personal ship, is what you need. And just for your luck, I stold the acmes codes." 

"So, you are saying you will help us ?" Thor asked. 

"Since when do you want to do the right thing ?" Valkyrie wondered. 

"Heavens not. I ran out of favor with the Grandmaster. I just need to get out." 

"Hey, we aren't just gonna trust him." Bruce said. 

"No we aren't." Tony said. 

"We have no choice. I will keep him at bay." Thor said. 

"Question, why are we going to a Kree station before Asgard ?" Bruce asked. 

"For an engine and to save Phil." Daisy said. 

"Who is Phil ?" 

"Phil Coulson." 

"He's alive !" 

"I will explain later." Thor said. 

"Do we have a plan how to fight the Kree and Hela ?" 

"I will explain later." 

"Do you have any idea how to explain it ?" 

"I....will think and then explain later. But I do know one thing." 

"What ?" 

"It's time to start a revolution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers are all together now, but I wouldn't call them a team yet. As some *cough*Loki*cough* is not exactly a team player yet. 
> 
> Oh, and in case you are wondering. The romance in the team, IronQuake, and Hulkyie, will begin showing just after they escape Sakaar. Doesn't mean they are getting together soon though. It's just the beginning of the build up.
> 
> Stephen's one shot, which includes Steve and Wanda bashing, will come out either today or tomorrow. Depending on when I feel it fits the story better.


	7. Escaping Sakaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revengers escape Sakaar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escaping time. This is the first time they are acting as a team, but will it work ? 
> 
> Or will someone, certain trickster, still have some tricks to do ?

"Are those eggs ?" Korg asked Miek. "Those are eggs right ?" 

BAM !

"Ow !" Korg complained as door peaces fell on him. 

Valkyrie came out of the blown door. 

"I'm looking for Korg." 

"Who is asking. Well I know you are asking but....." 

"The Lord of Thunder sends his best." She said throwing him a gun. 

"THE REVOLUTION HAS BEGAN !" Korg said proudly. 

"So, you and I should talk." Thor said. 

"I disagree. Communication was never our family's forte." Loki said. 

"Oh you have no idea. There have been quite the revelations since you were gone." They got their weapons ready as the door opened. 

"Hello !" 

"Hi." 

Thor and Loki started shooting at their enemies. 

"It's kinda poetic you know. Two sons of the crown, going their own separate ways, adrift." Loki said opening the elevator, only for some guards to make him backtrack. 

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Thor said easily knocking the guards down, and getting in the elevator. 

"Here is the thing." Loki said following him."I am much better staying here in Sakaar. Being King at all, not for me after all" 

"Brother I thought the same thing." 

Loki looked surprised. 

"Did you just agree with me ?" 

"This place is perfect for you. No law, chaos, you would rule in here." 

"Do you really think so little of me ?" 

"Loki I thought the world of you." Thor said sincerely. "I thought we were always gonna fight side by side, together forever. But at the end of the day, you are you and I am me. And that's ok, Asgard needs to open to other ideas and other ways of people. Odin didn't allow that, and it's ruining the kingdom, and I am part to blame for that, and I am sorry. I still think there is good in you, but if this is what you want, to be happy, then as your brother I will support you." 

Loki stood surprised at his brother's answer. 

"Yeah.....It's probably best if we never see each other again." 

"Well that's what you always wanted." Thor said sadly. "Hey, let's do get help !" 

"No." 

"Why not ?" 

"Because I hate it." 

"It always works !" 

"We are not doing get help." 

Meanwhile at the weapons room. 

"Ok, just a little bit more, how is it going over there ?" Tony asked. 

"Just give me a little moment. Never hacked alien tech before." 

The team had divided into three. Thor and Loki get the ship, Bruce and Val get the prisoners, and Tony and Daisy take care of the weapons they can use to blow them up of the sky. Lucky for them, Tony studied all of the weapons the Grandmaster had, and new how to fix them, and therefore, unfix them. 

"And this one is done." He said as the final cannon got disabled. "They can't blow us up now." 

"Just a moment, and.....done." 

"Wow." He said looking at his job. The petty part of him wanted Romanoff to look at this. This is true hacking not what she does.

He can honestly say he is not sure if he could protect his servers from Daisy. 

"How did you learn to hack so good ?" 

"Ah you know, surviving." 

"Wow. You didn't really have it easy." 

"Yeah. I got taken from my parents as a child. Got moved from foster home to orphanage during all my childhood, until then I have to fend for myself. You know how that turns out, got with the bad crowd, lived in a van. All of that until Phil founded me." 

"Well, if it serves for anything. Living as a rich person wasn't as easy. No friends, a father that really didn't care about me, a mother that tried but failed some times. What they say that the butlers end up caring more for the kids is true." He owns Jarvis everything, the first person to really care for Tony. "Then like you, Rhodey founded me." 

"I guess we have that in common. Fucked up pasts, and being stuck in this hell hole of the planet." 

"Yeah, we do." 

Just then, the little moment was interrupted by the coms he managed to create.

"Tony, we are done and on our way." Bruce said. 

"Got it. We are also done. How is it going Thor ?" 

"Almost there." 

"Great, see you." 

He activated the suit and held his arms. 

"Get in here, time to fly." 

She shakily got in Tony's hand. Using her pure force of will to not blush. 

"Oh god, has he always been this handsome from close." Her little voice said. 

At first she had pure hero worship for him. But now that she knows him, knows that they are similar despite different backgrounds. 

She can be happy they are friends now. 

"GET HELP, MY BROTHER IS DYING !" Thor yelled. "GET HELP !" 

Just when the guards looked at him, he threw Loki at them. 

"Ah, it always works." 

"I still hate it." Loki said getting up. 

"So, which ship are we looking for ?" 

"The Commedor, the red and gold one." 

"Great. let's go." 

Thor started walking but then... 

"Although it won't make a difference." The illusion Loki said. 

"Oh Loki." He turned to him. 

"Look Brother. This time is truly nothing personal. Once I take over here, you will be sent to Asgard, but before that I need to capture you before ...." 

ZAP ! 

Loki felt to the ground with a shock. 

"Oh Brother, you are getting predictable." Thor said. He won't seriously hurt him again, but he does have to get out. Asgard, and SHIELD, need them. "You know, people grow Loki, but you seem to be glad to stick on the same place. And you are good, but you can be better Loki." 

Thor then ran and boarded the ship. Getting out before the alarm sounded. 

And just as he left, Loki stoped shaking and turned invisible. 

The plan went as planned. 

Thor flew the ship away to the portal. 

"Sakarians. Take to the sky, stop them from leaving ! The weapons are not working, it's up to you to stop them from leaving the planet !" The Grandmaster called. 

A ship tried to fire at him, but another ship blasted him from the sky. 

Valkyrie flew besides him, Bruce at her side. 

"Nice shot." 

"Thanks." 

She then communicated with Thor. 

"Open the doors." 

"Alright." 

Just as Thor opened them. Iron Man fired at other ships coming for them, and flew inside, Daisy still on his side. 

"Does this ship have a bathroom ?" She asked. 

"Back door." Thor called. "I had to go before taking off." 

She ran inside. 

"I think I flew a bit fast." Tony said. 

Valkyrie flew below them and opened the door of her ship. 

"I hope you are tougher than you look." She told Bruce. 

"Why ?" Bruce asked before being ejected, " AAAAAAH!" 

He flew to Thor's ship, where Tony caught him. 

"Haha !" Thor laughed. 

Just then, other ships started shooting at them. Topaz lead them with a sadistic smile. 

"Shit." Valkyrie started fighting back. 

"Shoudn't we shout or something ?" Bruce asked. 

"Yeah, you are right ?" Thor said. "Where are the guns in this ship ?" 

"There aren't any. That's a pleasure ship, the Grandmaster uses it for his orgies and stuff.

....

....

.....

"DID SHE JUST SAY THE GRANDMASTER USES THIS FOR ORGIES !" Daisy called from the bathroom. 

"Yeah.....Don't touch anything." Tony called. 

Valkyrie shot down some ships, before her's got enough damage. 

She grabbed her sword and prepared to jump. 

The others watched in horror as her ship crashed. 

"NO !" Bruce yelled. 

Then, she came threw the smoke and landed in the window. 

"Get inside !" Thor called. 

"In a minute !" She said before jumping to destroy the ships. 

The four just watched as she took down the ships. 

Tony and Thor looked at each other. 

"We should help her." 

"Yeah, let's go." 

"You two take command of the ship." 

"But we don't know how to fly it !" 

"You are a SHIELD agent, you guys fly all the time." Tony called. 

"And you use one of your PHDs." Thor said before they jumped off. 

"I wasn't trained as a pilot !" Daisy yelled. 

"And none of them are for flying alien space ships !" Bruce yelled. 

Tony flew around, blowing ships up. While Thor and Val got rid of the pilots and used the guns against the others. 

Topaz however kept chasing Bruce and Daisy. 

"We need to look for a gun, there has to be one." Bruce said. 

"Wait, look !" Daisy pointed to a button. "That looks gun." 

She pressed it, but...

The ship started flashing lights, and a hologram of the dancing Grandmaster came. 

"It's my birthday !" He danced. "It's my birthday !" 

The ship started throwing fireworks at Topaz. She became distracted, than she didn't notice the ship moved away from a garbage pilar, and she was unable to move away. 

Topaz crashed, and to make sure she was gone, Tony blasted her. 

"Yeah !" 

"Woohoo!" 

The others in the ground finally got rid of the ships. Tony grabbed Thor and Val, and flew them back to the ship.

"Guys, we are getting close to the annus !" Bruce called. 

"Let me fly." Valkyrie called. She took the controls, and after some hard turbulence, she got them out of the portal, finally leaving Sakaar. 

"Yes !" 

"We did it !" 

Thor smiled at the small celebration. 

"Good luck Brother." 

Korg and the others got to the control room. When the Grandmaster showed up. 

"Ok, that's enough ! Congratulations the revolution was a success. Pat in the back, pat in the back. Now....stop it." 

"There is only one thing to do." Korg said. 

But before he could heroically surrender......

BAM ! 

"Oh." The Grandmaster said dizzily. "Those anybody else see the stars ? They are so pretty !" He fell to the floor, knocked out. 

Loki showed up behind him and knocked his persona guards out. 

"Why thank you." Korg said. 

"It's no issues. It seemed that you needed a leader." 

"Well, thank you again leader. So what do we do ?" 

Loki looks at the big ship.

If they are gonna fight Hela, they do need a army. 

"We are gonna go and save Asgard." 

"Are you sure you want to do this ?" 

"Yeah, it says space paint, and I always wanted some color in my hair." 

"Alright." Tony said. "What color ?" 

"Purple. I like purple." 

Tony started painting some strands in her hair, while she ate some noodles with Bruce. 

"Who knew space food would be so good." 

"I know. I thought we would eat some disgusting leaving things." 

"You guys know that's what you are eating now, right ?" Tony called. 

Both looked at the living things they were eating. 

"AH !" 

"What is going on." Thor said. "Oh ! Those are one of my favorites !" Thor grabbed Bruce bowl and started eating. 

"Yeah, I am gonna search for something else." Bruce said. 

"And how does it look ?" Tony said finishing her hair. 

"Huh." She said impressed. "This is really good. Since when do you know about hair ?" 

"Pep has no idea on how to do hair, I had to learn." 

"Well, she is lucky. Can I get you as my hair stylist. My former one is on the run from the Russian Government." 

"Consider it done, Quake." 

"I still mourn my golden locks." Thor said sadly. 

"Actually, your hair looks very good." Bruce said. 

"It does suit you Point Break." 

"Really, thanks !" 

"Guys !" Valkyrie called from the pilot seat. "Someone is trying to call us ?" 

They ran towards the ship controls, when she played the audio. 

"Hello, is someone there, we come in peace." 

To most, that voice was unknown. 

Not to Daisy. 

"Wait, I think I know him." 

She listened as the caller called yet again. 

"Fitz ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz ? What the hell :) 
> 
> Now all the Revengers are gone from Sakaar, although one is taking different paths. 
> 
> You didn't think I would just write that Thor left Loki behind, not at all, all part of the plan. 
> 
> Loki was never intended to be in the SHIELD rescue, because well, poor Phil. Don't worry, Loki will soon show up again, with good intentions. 
> 
> But before rescuing SHIELD, let's go back to Earth next chapter and see how things are going. I wonder what delusions Steve has said since we were gone. 
> 
> So, to give a clue to how the story is going to be. There are 6 Revengers, and there are 6 stones....the question is, which Stone should go to who ? 
> 
> Either by answering this https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdZotV3PCGo8rvH8eLR8Id3eBr8GmP3KOPiVw6RzU0izlRPiA/viewform or telling me in the comments, which stone should go to which Revenger.

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new Marvel adventure begins. 
> 
> The Revengers are about to be formed, and then, adventure ! 
> 
> Oh and some fun Steve Bashing. 
> 
> Also, like in "Tale of Tony Stark." and "Lord Blue and Lady Purple" occasional one shots will appear here and there to expand the story more. Most of them being about the people in Earth, and bashing the rouges.


End file.
